Summer Trip
by LexiePanda295
Summary: POST MJ - Gale's daughter wants to go on a trip to District Twelve with her father, who agrees. What is going to happen when a grey-eyed beauty gets on his way? Is he going to fall again for his first love, or is he going to keep his daughter as the only woman in his life? Suck at summaries, but give it a try. Rated T for Language and some sexual references.


**Hey! So… this is my very first story here in fanfiction and I'm kind of afraid it sucks (Because it probably does .) So, if you like it, please, please, pretty please, go to the bottom and leave a review, I really appreciate it :D. I will also appreciate some criticism (constructive, please) so… that's all, so now sit back, relax and enjoy the story ^-^ **

"Daddy, daddy, get up" I hear Felicity say while she pokes me in the arm. I open one eye and observe my daughter. Green eyes and curly brown hair tucked up in a braid. Even without the grey eyes and dark hair, she has a Seam look. The olive skin, the fire and determination in her eyes, the way she smiles. She is perfect.

_Just like the other one woman I've ever loved. _

She reminds me of Katniss. The way she is cocky and arrogant, but still caring, her dark humor, her braids, the way her face lights up in the forest, the twinkle in her eyes every time she looks at me.

But she is the complete opposite of her mother. Mellaine Lloyd, a lady from this district. She is that kind of woman that has nothing going on for her, except for her looks. I still remember her. Freckles over the bridge of the nose, big sea green eyes, long ashy blonde hair, little nose, tall, perfect curves, and skin pale as snow. It was a good one-night stand, I guess, nothing out of normal. I shake my head, taking her deep green eyes out of my mind.

I sit in the bed, tangled in my sheets and bed clothes, and yawn. "I'm up, I'm up" I answer, and she smiles "Why are you so excited?"

She suddenly frowns, and I wonder what I said wrong. Other thing she has in common with Katniss; she ain't easy to deal with.

"You forgot about it!"

"Forgot about what?" She's already freaking me out. She throws me a killing look, and I suddenly remember Catnip and the way she looked at me like that every time she was mad at me. "Lis, I don't remember, what have I forgot?"

"This is your first vacation in five years dad, remember that? Remember the travel you promised to me last year?" And now I remember.

_"Daddy, do you think that we could go to the other districts? You know, for vacation" She said shyly, one night, while I was on my desk working like always._

_"Huh?" I said, sinking it in "Yeah, sure, but we need time for that, so you'll have to wait. Go to bed now, is school night" I added, not paying any attention to my daughter._

_"Love you, daddy" She tip-toed and kissed me in the cheek. Then, she rushed up the stairs to her bedroom._

_"Love you too" I muttered, even if she wasn't there anymore._

"Now I remember. Shall we begin today?"

"Sure, but I want to check the snare line first" Actually, we don't need to hunt, as a soldier in New Panem's District Two, I earn in a week what I would earn in a year mining at Twelve, but I want her to be prepared for anything life throws at her, and she enjoys making her own snares and shooting with the bow, she has a gift, just as my ex-best friend and love.

"Let me get dressed"

"Sure, but be downstairs in five minutes" And then she left, as fast as she appeared. I wonder since when my fourteen-year-old daughter has so much power over me.

* * *

'Two fat rabbits and a squirrel. Nothing bad, but it could get better.' I think, checking on my snare line. Then I go check on Felicity's.

Two squirrels and five rabbits, even fatter than mine. That little spoiled girl. Well, maybe that's my fault for spoil her. I go looking for her, and see her shooting an arrow. Looking to the direction she shot, I see a dead deer, with a clean shot, straight in the eye. I can see she does not notice me standing a few feet behind her, because she runs to the animal to see her shot.

"You know, I never shot a deer on my own" I say out of nowhere, and she startles.

"No?"

"No, Katniss and I had to shoot it together, she had clean shots like yours. I… well, I could hit in the chest, I am more into snares, actually."

"'She had clean shots like yours'" She quotes me "Isn't that the way you talk about someone who is dead?"

"Yes. That's the way you talk about someone dead" I say, my voice suddenly gloomy and grim.

"Is she?" She questions, with her innocent gaze right in my eyes.

"No. But I am dead for her. I know that for sure."

* * *

"Daddy, in which district were you born?" She asks as we prepare our bags

"Twelve"

"The mining district?" She leaves her bags aside and stares at me, her green eyes staring right into my soul.

"Yes."

"Were you a miner?" She sat on her green suitcase, paying me more attention than any other time I can remember.

"Yes"

"Wait. Miner district, war, her name is Katniss, she still lives there… Dad, were you the Mockingjay's best friend?"

"Yes"

* * *

"Hey Carideé" I salute the lady from the train station.

"Hello, Mr. Hawthorne" She answers, politely. "How can I help you?"

I look at Felicity and she nods once, reassuringly. I can't believe this; I can't believe I'm going back. But she worth it. They both do.

"When does the next train for District Twelve leaves?"

"Fifteen minutes" She answers with a bright smile in her face.

I grab 200 Dollars and pass them under the glass that separates us. She puts them in the cash register and stares.

"Give me two, please" She does as I ask her, passing down two yellow little tickets under the glass.

In the moment I grab the tickets I know it's truth. I am going back to Twelve. Back to Twelve, I repeat. Back to home, to the woods, to the only place in earth where I felt home. Back to the Seam, back to the Victor's Village, Back home.

_Back with her._

**Who is the worst fanfiction writer ever? Yes, you guessed! It's me. LOL. Anyway, R&R, if you have ideas PM me and Happy non-Birthday! Unless it's you birthday, in that case: Happy birthday!**

** ~Lexie**


End file.
